


You're the One That I Want

by marauders_wand



Series: Bittersweet Symphony: A Collection of Drarry One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Draco as Danny Zuko, Harry as Sandy Olsson, Inspired by Grease, Love, M/M, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_wand/pseuds/marauders_wand
Summary: A crossover between the musical Grease and Harry Potter, telling the story of how Draco and Harry meet again at Hogwarts after thinking they'd never see each other again, and how they win each other's hearts all over again.I recommend watching Grease before reading, or at least these scenes:https://youtu.be/6YiYJS5kgJ0?t=68https://youtu.be/ZW0DfsCzfq4https://youtu.be/1PPKJ3O9INQhttps://youtu.be/odmEUl4nGCY?t=169https://youtu.be/7oKPYe53h78





	You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this hardly makes any sense, but I just had to write it because watching Grease and obsessing over it is part of every summer, and as I was already obsessing over HP I thought I'd combine the two. I know it’s bullshit bc they are 11 before going to Hogwarts not seniors like Sandy and Danny but just ignore that and pretend pls, okay? Also this has events of the first, second and third year all mixed up, so seriously, just ignore the chronology, it’s the story that matters and this was the only way it worked lol.  
> Basically only read if you like Grease.

\- We’re going back home, I might never see you again – Harry muttered. The Dursleys went on holiday to celebrate Dudley’s birthday and the fact that he was accepted into Smeltings, and of course however much they all hated it, they had to take Harry with them. But now the time had come to return to Privet Drive.  
  
\- Don’t… don’t talk that way, Harry. – Draco knew his family wasn’t staying any longer either, and he knew Harry was right, what were the chances of them meeting again? He hated this whole holiday until a certain boy showed up, insisting on talking to him, however grumpy he was, and soon the two became inseparable, walking around on the cliffs and the beach together, splashing around in the water (more like Harry splashing Draco who was hiding in the shade, afraid of getting sunburned, but enjoying the sight of a tanned and half-naked Harry) talking, and eventually kissing. Draco had never experienced something like this. They often went on holidays with his parents, but he wasn’t used to this situation, to being left alone, because his father had ‘other business’ and he was even less used to finding someone who wanted to talk to him. And he was even less used to falling for someone he just met immediately. Because that was exactly what happened.  
  
\- But it’s true! – Harry said sadly. Draco reached out, taking the boy’s hands – I’ve just had the best summer of my life, and now we have to part and I have to go back to Privet Drive and carry on with my miserable life.  
  
Draco pulled Harry closer, and kissed him, then started trailing kisses down his neck, until Harry pushed him away.  
  
\- Draco, don’t spoil it – the boy mumbled, but Draco knew the only reason Harry was resisting was because it was too painful as they both knew they had to part, and Harry would be leaving that afternoon.  
  
\- It’s not spoiling it, Harry, it’s only making it better – Draco whispered, not wanting to let go of the boy.  
  
\- Draco… is this the end? – Harry whispered.  
  
\- Of course not, it’s only the beginning – Draco reassured him, though he wasn’t sure himself, but all he could do is promise the boy they would see each other again, and pull him closer, kissing him, eventually letting him go.  


* * *

\- I’m so excited! – Ron exclaimed, as they were sitting in the boats, soaring through the water towards Hogwarts, shining in the light coming from the windows and the moonlight.  
  
\- I’m more like nervous – Harry admitted. – I only went to a muggle school before this, all I know about the wizarding world is what you have told me on the train and some bits Hagrid told me when we went to London.  
  
\- Don’t worry; I’m sure everything is going to be fine. – Ron smiled at his new friend, and Harry returned the smile. – So, anyway, how did you spend your summer? We never got round to talking about that because the train arrived.  
  
\- Well we went on a holiday with my aunt and uncle and I met someone there – Harry felt himself blushing, and thanked the evening darkness for hiding it.  
  
\- Well c’mon, tell me all about it!  
  
\- Nah, it was nothing. – Harry shrugged. He had been trying his best to forget about Draco, without much luck. His head was filled with images of the two of them fooling around in the sand, rubbing suntan over each other’s bare backs, swimming in the cool ocean, and going down on each other in the shade of the palm trees. He knew he would remember Draco for ever, how the boy was so grumpy and even nasty when he first went up to him after escaping the Dursleys, and how gradually he became nicer and nicer and opened up to him, how his cold grey eyes grew softer, how he started smiling and laughing more, flashing his white teeth, how he always cared about how his beautiful platinum blonde hair looked.  
  
\- Do you really think I’ll believe that? Tell me!  
  
\- Okay… well I spent most of my time at the beach, and I met this boy there, and you know, he was kind of special. – Harry started, and talked continuously from then on until when they arrived at Hogwarts. The two boys didn’t have much time to talk during the sorting, but after the feast, as they retreated to their dormitories, they carried on talking, and so they did next morning as well, accompanied by Hermione, their classmate and fellow Gryffindor they met on the train.  
  
\- So, what was his name? – The girl asked, after Harry told her the whole story as well.  
  
\- Draco. Draco Malfoy. – Harry replied. Ron gasped, and they exchanged looks with Hermione. – What?  
  
\- Nothing. – Hermione said quickly. – Well if you believe in it, maybe he will show up someday, somewhere unexpected – she smiled. – Now let’s get to class, this is our first day, I don’t want to be late. – She added in her normal style, hurrying off towards the classroom, leaving Ron and Harry behind.  
  


* * *

A week passed, Harry was so busy with doing schoolwork, and hanging around with Ron and Hermione, he barely thought of Draco, only at night, or actually anything else. This world was still so new to him, he hardly knew any of the people in their year, and was just about getting hang of their daily routine. He was sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch, when Hermione came up to him, Ron following behind.  
  
\- Come on, Harry, we’ve got a surprise for you! – She exclaimed, and not even waiting for Harry’s response, she pulled him up from the bench, and started dragging him along, right across the Great Hall.  
  
\- A surprise? What is it? Hermione?? – Harry didn’t understand what was happening.  
  
They came to a halt in front of the Slytherin table, where Harry saw a group of boys talking and laughing.  
  
\- Hey, Malfoy! I’ve got something you might want to see. – Hermione called with a frown, ignoring the sneers of the boys around them.  
  
\- Yeah? What does a filthy mudblood like you and a loser like Weasley have to show me? – A blonde boy, who until now was sitting at the table asked, standing up.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth, and didn’t give him an answer, she just moved to the side, leaving Harry, who was behind her until now, standing facing the blonde boy, who’s jaw dropped at the sight of the brunette, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Draco? – Harry felt shock and happiness flooding him. How could this be possible?  
  
\- What... what are you doing here? I thought you said you’d be going to a Muggle school!  
  
\- Change of plans – Harry grinned – my aunt and uncle couldn’t do anything when I got my letter.  
  
\- I can’t… - Draco started with a wide smile, but then stopped abruptly, looking around, only to see the shocked faces of his fellow Slytherins, causing him to recoil, and carry on in a different style. – Yeah, that’s cool.  
  
\- Draco? – Harry asked, confused. What just happened?  
  
\- That’s my name, don’t wear it out – Draco said smugly, glancing around again, seeing his new friends all laughing.  
  
\- What’s the matter with you? – Harry asked angrily.  
  
\- What’s the matter with me? What’s the matter with you? – Draco retorted, causing another bubble of laughter.  
  
\- What happened to the Draco Malfoy I met on holiday? – Harry asked. Now he was getting really angry, not being able to get his head around why Draco was acting so differently. What just happened to him?  
  
\- I don’t know. Maybe there’s two of us, right? Why don’t you put a missing person’s ad in the Prophet or something? – He sniggered.  
  
\- You are a fake and a phoney asshole and I wish I had never laid eyes on you! – Harry shouted, storming off.  


* * *

\- I just can’t believe him. – Harry said, slamming his trunk shut, as he took out his pyjamas in the evening. – He said he had the time of his life, he was so romantic, we even made fucking love vows, and now he just ignores me and makes fun of it? I honestly can’t understand how I could have let this happen, I should have seen through him.  
  
Days, then weeks passed, Ron and Hermione kept on trying to comfort Harry. He and Draco had met in the corridors and in classes quite a few times, sharing longing glances, glances that told Harry that it may not be over just yet, but then one of them always turned away, silently carrying the weight of this unspoken thing between them.  
  
Even more time passed, and Harry was dating Cho Chang, he didn’t even pretend he was in love, but it just made things easier.  
  
As yet more time passed, the two boys actually talked a few times, said hi to each other, Draco not looking away any more, when their eyes met, and not hanging around with his Slytherin friends so much anymore, instead investing in a broomstick, and trying to impress Harry with his flying skills, proving himself.  
  
And he was rewarded for his hard work, as the next time they met on the Quidditch pitch, they started talking, and as they talked and talked, one of them brought the topic of the Yule Ball up, and they decided they’d go together.  
  
Harry was ever so excited, as he walked down the steps to the area in front of the Great Hall, where he and Draco were supposed to meet, nervously trying to smooth down his dress robes and his hair, as he scanned the crowd for Draco, gasping when he saw the boy.  
  
Draco was wearing dress robes as well, black, just as his, only with a greyish green tie, which made his beautiful eyes shine even more, and his blonde hair was tousled, causing an urge in Harry to run his hands through his boyfriend’s locks.  
  
\- You look great! – Draco winked, as he walked up to Harry, pulling the brunette in for a short kiss.  
  
\- You too, you look… amazing – Harry said, unable to take his eyes off Draco. He had always found him hot, from the first time he saw him in the summer, in a plain t-shirt and jeans, then in a swimsuit, then in his school robes, but dress robes just made him look even hotter than he already was.  
  
The evening seemed perfect: they danced together, all the way through the more classical part and the rock&roll band’s part, they had some punch in which someone had slipped some firewhiskey, they ate, they laughed, they held hands and were together all night, or at least almost all night. Because as they were dancing once again, this time in the spotlight, along with a few other couples, Harry felt a tug on his sleeve, and suddenly Ron dragged him off, to talk to him about something to do with Hermione and Krum, but as he returned, he found Draco dancing with none other than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
He felt his heart sink, and clenching his fist so hard, his nails were digging into his flesh, he stormed off to the dormitories.  
  
Next day, Draco apologized, and Harry believed him, and they carried on meeting and talking, but Harry knew this couldn’t go on like this much longer. They hadn’t broken up, but they weren’t exactly dating any more, they kept causing the other pain, then arguing, then half-heartedly making up. And he didn’t want this. He knew he had to do something to make a change, and after spending an afternoon talking to Hermione, he knew just what he had to do, and as the date of the last school day of the year drew closer, he knew when to do it.  
  
He skipped the last period that day, returning to his dormitories after a quick good luck-hug from Hermione. He took his robes off, and changed into plain dark trousers, a white shirt he didn’t fully do up, and a Slytherin-green jacket (which was originally his own brown jacket which Hermione transfigured for him so it had a different colour and a tighter fit). He left his hair as it was, longer than it had ever been, and messy.  
  
As he heard the bell ring, indicating the end of the lesson, he left, heading for the courtyard. All of the students were there, cheering, talking, rushing about, the Weasley twins shooting fireworks from the ends of their wands, the whole scene was just a colourful and loud mass. But then he saw someone separate from the crowd, a boy with blonde hair falling in front of his grey eyes, his vest or pullover missing, dressed only in a shirt and trousers, with his robes carelessly chucked over his shoulders, a shining Gryffindor badge right next to his own Slytherin one. Harry’s heart skipped a beat, as Draco stepped forward, who was looking at the brunette with wide eyes.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Tell me about it, stud. – Harry replied with a smirk, which was soon wiped off his face by Draco running up to him, and catching his lips in a bruising and passionate kiss. After the kiss that seemed to last forever, the boys pulled away catching their breaths, resting their foreheads against the other’s.  
  
\- You look amazing – Harry whispered.  
  
\- You look hot – Draco grinned.  
  
\- You still danced with Pansy at the Yule Ball – Harry snorted.  
  
\- Do you think I wanted to? – Draco exclaimed. – I had to, after you disappeared.  
  
\- Do you think I wanted to? – Harry asked, repeating Draco’s words.  
  
\- Well I hope not – Draco said.  
  
\- Of course not. – Harry replied.  
  
\- Good. – Draco smiled, cupping Harry’s face. – Because you’re the one that I want.  
  
\- And you are the one that I want so you’d better shape up ‘cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you – Harry said, before pulling Draco into a kiss again, melting into the blonde boy’s arms, as their lips connected.  
  
As they pulled apart again, chest heaving, lips swollen from kissing, eyes locked and fingers laced, Harry knew that this was true, and their love would last for ever.


End file.
